Everything I Need
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Paul Heyman's actions and words hurt Punk more than he showed. Can his girlfriend, Caylin, reassure him that she is the one thing he will never lose? One-Shot, CM Punk/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I own my OC, Caylin.

Timeline: Based on Raw after Money In The Bank 2013 (7/15/2013)

Summary: Paul Heyman's actions and words hurt Punk more than he showed. Can his girlfriend, Caylin, reassure him that she is the one thing he will never lose? One-Shot, CM Punk/OC

A/N- Hey everyone, so ever since the Paul Heyman/Brock Lesnar/CM Punk segment on Raw, this has been swimming around my head. Punk goes by his real name in this, Phil. Hope you all like it! :)

* * *

.

.

.

Caylin watched as Paul Heyman's words cut through her boyfriend like a knife. She could see the sadness behind the anger, so clear in his eyes. Scripted or not, she knew Heyman had gone too far by bringing Phil's family issues into light.

Caylin didn't things could get any worse, until she heard Brock Lesnar's music play and saw the beast appear on the stage. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Paul Heyman stand by and let Brock hurt Phil that way, scripted or not.

As Brock was finally led away by Heyman, Caylin hurried towards the Gorilla position wand waited for him to emerge.

"Phil…" she breathed as he finally came through the curtain.

"I'm fine" he said, waving her off, "I'm fine."

Caylin, The Trainers and Paul 'Triple H' Levesque didn't look convinced.

"Take him to your office and check him over" Paul said, nodding towards the trainers, who did so.

Paul turned to Caylin and said; "Don't worry about it. Phil's a tough Kid"

Caylin nodded at his words but they didn't do much to soothe her.

.

.

.

Phil sighed as the trainers stopped fussing over him and left to go tell Paul of his status. He didn't understand. He knew Paul Heyman betraying him was scripted, but as far as Phil knew, bringing his family issues into the segment and the attack by Lesnar wasn't supposed to happen. Rolling his eyes as a knock on the door sounded, he sighed loudly.

"Get Lost" he called, he really wasn't in the mood to see anybody. To his surprise, the door opened and Caylin slipped through the gap.

"Caylin" he mumbled, his eyes slipping closed "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" she said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine" Phil said, sarcastically. "I've just been attacked by the man/Beast and had my personal, private affairs aired on TV for the whole world to hear. Yeah, Couldn't be better!"

Phil stopped his rant when he caught sight of the hurt look on his girlfriend's face. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, Caylin" he told her, "I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's not you, I'm mad at"

Caylin nodded, smiling slightly as he pressed a light kiss against her knuckles. "What do you think Vince will say?" she asked.

"Probably nothing" he sighed, "He knows that something like this will boost the ratings one way or another"

"You think he wants this for SummerSlam?" she asked him, lightly tracing the tattoos on his left arm.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Phil chuckled. "That is exactly what old man McMahon is planning. I can feel it"

.

.

.

Caylin stayed silent for a minute before looking up at him and speaking.

"I don't think that's fair" she mumbled.

"This business isn't fair, Sweetheart" Phil sighed.

"Brock… he wasn't scripted, was he?" the blonde asked, her fingers gently running through his hair.

"No way" Phil told her, "All that Vinny Mac told me was that Paul and I had a very scripted Promo. Heyman crossed a line"

Caylin nodded as Phil's grip on her hand tightened.

"But to bring up my family?" Phil asked, "I never agreed to that! That Feud with Jericho was an exception. At least he actually felt bad about it behind the scenes."

Caylin nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I mean, I've lost most of the relationship with my family… what's next?" he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and sighing, defeated.

Caylin saw the defeated look in Phil's eyes, a look she saw when he failed to Break Undertaker's streak back in April at WrestleMania, and she hated seeing it.

"I know one thing you won't ever lose" Caylin said, causing Phil to look at her, curiously.

"Oh really? He smiled. "What's that?"

"Me" she said, "You want to know why? Because I love you, and I'm here for you and I'm never leaving"

Phil smiled, reaching up and cupping her cheek, "I love you too, Caylin. Always"

Their moment was interrupted by Paul (Triple H). He smiled at the young couple.

"How you doing, Kid?" He asked, "You need anything?"

"No" Phil said, turning to smile at Caylin. "I have everything I need right here"

* * *

Author's note- Again, another pretty pointless one shot that I needed to get out of my system. Thank you for reading and please review :)xo


End file.
